


Before the Dawn

by sewohayami



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bisexual!Mipha, Bisexual!Zelda, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Link/Mipha mention, Link/Zelda mention, Oral Sex, underage tag because Zelda is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/sewohayami
Summary: Mipha and Zelda decide to remedy their mutual lack of sexual experience.Vaguely set in the same AU as Queen of Light (my Link/Zelda/Mipha fic), but before the battle with Ganon.





	Before the Dawn

They had decided to overnight in the Zora’s domain, figuring that they would not make it back to Hyrule Castle before dark. Link had chosen to stay in the inn, but Mipha had offered Zelda a room in the palace, next to her own. Though it was nominally a guest room, Mipha had ended up using it as storage for many of her own things. Artifacts from the Zora princess’ childhood surrounded her, jewelry and training weapons of various sizes, toys and trinkets. It reminded Zelda of how many things she did not know about her travelling companions.

Sleepless, she had made her way to the balcony that joined the two rooms, only to be joined by Mipha. It seemed the Zora princess had a lot on her mind, too. The two of them studiously avoided any talk of the upcoming battle, and thus came around to the subject of the other thing they had in common; Link.

It seemed they both had complex feelings for him. For Zelda, it was her initial resentment turning into a growing affection, and for Mipha, it was a childhood crush changing into… Zelda wasn’t sure actually. Mipha was so reticent with her feelings it was hard to get even the simple details out of her. That was why she was so surprised with the next turn of conversation.

"You know, I wouldn’t even know what to do with him if I had him," Mipha lamented. "I’ve never… been with anyone… in that way. I’d be too afraid of disappointing him somehow… and that’s why I feel like even if everything else lined up, I’d still keep my distance."

Zelda looked at her in surprise that she was raising such a topic. She tried to compose herself as she blurted, "Well, I don’t think any of us have much experience in that area." She immediately cringed at herself.

"I was thinking… maybe we could practice?"

_ Practice _ ? Her mouth went dry. She felt so uncomfortable around people, kept up the face of a dignified princess to keep them at arm's length, so they could never find out how awkward and clumsy she was. And now she was being asked to drop those walls and be intimate with someone right now. Perhaps the part that bothered her most was that the idea didn’t bother her as much as it should have. She pulled herself back to reality, realizing she needed to answer the question.

"With… me…?" she stammered out. The question was blatantly stupid but it was all she could manage.

Mipha was blushing furiously too, the usually pale skin of her cheeks practically glowing. So they were both in the same awkward boat here. Fine. Excellent.

She took in the form of the Zora princess standing before her. Her skin looked so smooth and soft, the contrast between the red and white exquisite. She was slender and graceful, her chest flat and bare. Her eyes shimmered gold, a color she had never seen on a Hylian. Simply put, she was beautiful.

"Ah… Princess… if you don’t want to… please forget I said anything. I… I’m ashamed I brought it up."

"No…" murmured Zelda. She saw Mipha’s eyes flash with hurt as she turned away, she had misunderstood. Zelda reached out to her, pulled her back. She put a gentle hand on Mipha’s cheek, leaned forward and kissed her.

Mipha froze for a moment, then leaned into the kiss. A jolt of excitement went off inside Zelda, something sweet and unknown. She wrapped an arm around Mipha’s back and pulled her closer. The Zora princess made a muffled noise of surprise.

They broke the kiss, both breathing deeply, their bodies still pressed close together. One of Mipha's hands reached up to stroke Zelda’s hair, her fingers tangling in the golden tresses. Zelda ran a hand down Mipha's face, over her neck and collarbone, fingers tracing out to her shoulder, pushing the sash that Mipha wore down over her arm. She felt arms reaching behind her, undoing the fastenings of her outfit. Her clothes were far more complicated than the Zora’s, she moved her own arms behind her back to assist. Mipha backed away to give her space as she pulled her tunic over her head.

They were both stripped to the waist now, the chill of the night air on their skin. With a look of intense curiosity, Mipha touched one of Zelda’s breasts, Zelda shivered a little as she toyed with the nipple. This time, Mipha was the one to initiate the kiss. Their hands ran over each other’s bodies, seeking, exploring. Zelda observed that Mipha seemed to shudder more at fingers brushing lightly down the back of her neck.

"Princess," she gasped between kisses.

For her own part, she had never realized just how sensitive her breasts were. Warmth and excitement filled her as Mipha's hands squeezed them, as her fingertips traced little circles. Her own hands ran down over Mipha's hips, under the blue cloth. Fumbling, Mipha released whatever fastening held the sash in place, letting it fall to the ground. She turned and hastily spread it on the floor. Zelda reached to remove her own tights and underthings, tossing them aside. Hungrily, she leaned in to kiss Mipha again.

Mipha’s hands worked their way down her body, fingertips digging into her waist. They traced down the outside of her thighs, and then back up the inner edge. Zelda parted her legs in response. She felt fingertips slide over her outer lips, and then part them, slipping into the wetness. She let out a stifled gasp. Mipha guided her, pushing her until she was lying on the blue cloth, staring up at the Zora princess. The jewels on her head shimmered in the moonlight. The hand between Zelda’s legs began working rhythmically, beckoning at her insides. She moved with it, unconsciously, her hands clawing at the cloth beneath her. She felt Mipha’s other hand still running over and around her breasts, occasionally pausing to run fingertips over her stomach. Instinctively, she closed her eyes to focus on the barrage of sensations, the tension growing inside her, winding tighter and tighter. The hand that had been on her chest slid down to begin working her clit, finding just the right pressure and speed to make her writhe. She made no attempt to hold back her moans, her thoughts flew away from her until there was only sensation and desire. She bucked her hips and felt herself slip over the edge, the tension inside her spiraling, coming undone as she writhed and cried out.

She lay there for a moment in dazed bliss, eyes still closed to drink in the last pulses of the sensation. Then she rose unsteadily to her knees, grabbed Mipha, and pushed her onto the cloth. She leaned forward to kiss her, passionately. When she withdrew, the Zora princess was blushing harder than ever, her breaths coming in gasps. She looked at Mipha’s elegant body. She could now see that her private areas were usually hidden behind an almost invisible slit, when it was closed. Now she was in this state, a slip of pink was visible. Zelda ran her fingers down it, feeling the wetness on her fingertips, smiling in satisfaction as the Zora princess squirmed. She slipped two fingers inside and curled them, mimicking what Mipha had done to her just minutes ago, glad to find it had very much the same effect. Even Mipha's gasps were beautiful.

Curiosity overcame her and she lowered her mouth, pressing it against the pink slit in a gentle kiss. Experimentally, she ran her tongue over the area and felt Mipha's legs shudder. She nuzzled closer, exploring the warmth and folds with her tongue, paying careful attention to what made the whimpering louder and repeating it until the Zora princess was crying out incoherently. Her mouth was beginning to tire, but she increased the pressure, wrapping her arms around Mipha’s thighs and pulling her closer, taking in the scent and taste of her. The Zora princess screamed, her whole body shuddering. Zelda felt the pulse against her mouth.

She raised her head to look at Mipha, who was staring up at her in a daze. She crawled over to lie next to her, taking the Zora’s hand in her own. They shared one last kiss, and then lay together in comfortable silence until the first light on the horizon.


End file.
